


刀笔

by PenMound



Series: 水浒 [8]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 这些惨伤毁灭都随着裴宣落草而湮没无闻。邓飞和孟康并不清楚。若他们晓得，保不定从蓟州冲到京兆，将那滥官一刀刀活剐了。
Series: 水浒 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 水浒背景

离京兆最近的地方，是长安。

在他还是个孩子的时候，便听老人们说裴氏一族的兴衰史：西晋的哲人，南朝的史家，隋代的律官，大唐的宰相……“可惜现在不行啦。五代流离迁徙，不复当年气象了。”老人摇着蒲扇，放眼望去，地里一片好庄稼。

成年后的他也曾经历过几次乡试，却每每鬼使神差地与榜文擦肩而过。后来他索性放下身段，专攻刑名之学。美名像早春的风筝一样青云直上：京兆府有个六案孔目，刀笔极好，唤作裴宣。

有宋一代，官吏身份悬殊。一入公门，再大的胸臆，也禁不住勒掯磨折。有人和光同尘了，有人近墨者黑了，可是裴宣依然保持着从小的忠直聪明，一点都不在乎那句“直如弦，死道边”的谶语。

他笑言：他年若得入了循吏传，我心足矣。

同僚戏道：似你这般分毫不肯苟且，只怕要入了酷吏传。

几年后朝廷调来一员新知府。新官下马，有意办几桩大案立威。裴宣和同僚们日日夜夜与卷宗搏斗。知府呵欠连天，在人名上圈着“斩”字。

裴宣变色，搁下笔上前。同僚扯了他一把没拽住，急得直跺脚。

“相公三思。”

“乱世须用重典。”

“此人并无必死之罪！”

“……减刑溃法！”

不知什么时候，后堂的声音已经全被香炉上的獬豸吞吃了去。独余他和知府两人，脸红脖子粗地争辩。最后知府袖子一摔，“我意已决！”

他悲愤地立在地下。不止一次了，人微言轻。衙门在他眼里渐渐幻化为一口锅灶，囚人便是那锅中水，胥吏用柴薪似的手段在下催烧，长官的积威如锅盖死死地扣下来。水汽翻翻滚滚，不能逸出，撞死在锅盖上，似衔着泪一般，废然滑落。他看见了尸山血海，簇捧出一个“冤”字。

死者家属抬着棺材去东京敲了登闻鼓。诏命复查此案。知府的脸白得像浸泡过的死尸，“汉时周燕故事，裴孔目可知晓？”

他自然是知道的。等他彻底明白知府的用意时，已被刺面双颊，戴枷发配。

这些惨伤毁灭都随着裴宣落草而湮没无闻。邓飞和孟康并不清楚。若他们晓得，保不定从蓟州冲到京兆，将那滥官一刀刀活剐了。

“江州黄文炳，仗着一张利口，三番五次教唆蔡九害人，如今现世报了。”邓飞一口酒闷下去，语调高了几分。

裴宣笑而不语，心下转动如轮。按说黄文炳也算勤勉，赋闲之身，三更就去府中议事；心思够缜密了，可惜动机不纯。倘若他与他易地而处，却待如何？

说到底，无非一个贼字，入骨三分。

小喽啰们哪知道大头领的纠结。就在他们心驰神往之际，戴宗杨林双双找上门来。

饮马川山势秀丽，水绕峰环。据戴宗评来，千里神行见过无数名山大岳，都不如此处风光。酒过三巡，戴宗还在絮絮叨叨说着梁山的好处。裴宣长眉一轩，双剑出鞘，“席间无以为乐，愿舞剑助兴。”

由来舞剑须成双。裴宣却能一个人造出千军万马的气势。若非亲眼目睹，简直难以想象他略嫌丰腴的身段是这般敏捷潇洒。剑截眸中一寸光，呈流星之势，向水亭外刺去，将一人粗的树桩拦腰斩断；另一口剑被他抛上半空，灿烂如电，落下时，堪堪还鞘。

“好！”戴宗率先喝了声彩。

裴宣剑势一缓，迎着杨林洞若观火的眼神，按下讽刺唱了句：“乍可狂歌草泽中，宁堪作吏风尘下？”

邓飞孟康噼里啪啦地鼓掌。

裴宣将剑抛给小喽啰，向戴宗一抱拳，“若蒙不弃，我等愿投大寨，悉听号令。”

见到宋江那一瞬，裴宣如醍醐灌顶：他们是一类人。心比天高，沉沦下僚，空将刀笔作了枪棒耍。沁血的黥印若隐若现，在他们脸上盖棺定论：猫鼠一窝。

黄文炳是死得其所。而他注定作为他身后的圭臬，如影随形。

“文面小吏，安敢叛逆圣朝，奈缘积累罪尤，飘蓬江海。愿达天听，如婴儿之望父母。”

他们在晁盖死去的地方立起了“替天行道”大旗。

裴宣仰面看着那杏黄的一角，心情复杂。他和宋江都是见识过最龌龊最没天理的人。日月不照覆盆地，何况只是“替天”？

“长恨人心不如水，等闲平地起波澜。”在书房草拟律令细则时，宋江有意无意地说。窗棂被光影分割成矛尖的形状，向裴宣心底单薄如纸的地方戳去。

“我是认真的。”只有他听见了他这句话。

所以他含笑看兄弟们争功领赏，含笑看他们在“七禁令”“五十四斩”下游刃有余。律意虽远，人情可推，本来就不是为了压制豪杰气性。

陈桥驿事发，他好歹赶在宋江之前先到了一步。那军校立在死尸边不动。欲求其生而不能，他的心快被油煎干了。

“你快跑吧。”所有人都可以这么说，偏偏他不该说这种话。然而他忽地气血上涌，为什么总是掩面救不得！

军校抹了把脸，血污下的眼睛黑白分明，“裴孔目？”

裴宣猛一省，攥着剑柄的手在发颤。这时宋江等人也赶到了，强作镇静询问事因。军校自知干系，叩头伏死。宋江的泪水顿时决了堤。

“你强气未灭，把出旧时手段来。今日一身入官，当守法律，却由不得我了！”宋江的悔恨像滑腻的蛇，一圈圈将脖子缠紧。裴宣上前扶住军校，却听见耳畔一炸：

“小人不想等着狗官们来杀。孔目哥哥，可否借剑一用？”

裴宣既惊且痛，脸白得像刮过的骨头。众人默契地退后，将他们三人围在垓心。

——谁让你是法曹。

军校冲着迟疑的裴宣笑了笑，“俺让哥哥为难了。”他提起那把杀人的刀，反手就砍断了颈动脉。众人发一声喊，都看得出他还没死，嘴里有出的气没有进的气，伤口的血沫在阳光下逐个破灭，五色斑斓。

裴宣帮了他一把。从此他罪孽深重。一直北去很远，还望见陈桥驿的人头高悬。

前年共游客，刀笔事戎旌。

南征方腊惨胜如败。赤眼赤心的邓飞终因救人而死。等到孟康也阵亡了，裴宣再也耐不住，撇下死亡名单，向宋江请战。

“你哪儿也不许去，就给我待在这儿！”宋江红着眼圈，声色俱厉。

他需要他留在中军，陪伴他用眼泪超度那些冤魂。他把他们带上梁山又带出梁山，衣锦封爵，却再也回不去那八百里水泊。断臂残肢像飞花走叶一般浸润了江南的泥土，徒然为史书增添几个字。

终于还是回到饮马川。

“你的抱负可算实现了。”杨林把玩着都统领的银牌，一贯的刻薄。

“你懂什么！”裴宣头也不回，蹲在溪边磨那两口剑。

就算所有的记忆都被凌迟了，仍有幽冥的声音循着光爬上来，“……裴大夫致我于死，死无所恨。”

樵夫偶然看见石壁上有人刻了字：“夫常求其生，犹失之死；而世常求其死也。”虽然不明白什么意思，字却是极好的。他哼着小调，晃晃悠悠地下了山。

2013年7月


	2. Chapter 2

番外

裴宣与萧让的座次差一位。只差一位。

“小弟一介书生，忝居兄长之前，惭愧惭愧。”

“说哪里话。贤弟有功名在身，便在山下，裴宣亦当致礼。”

宋朝偃武修文，厚币养士。读书人无不皓首穷经，以求一朝扬眉吐气。但是为吏者，从踏进衙门起就被剥夺了应举的机会。

石碣上的天书文字，是萧让用黄纸誊录出来的。后来他回忆时，在山寨里谈不上多少交情，只这一天，把兄弟们的名字都写了一遍。

众人看一眼，惊讶一声。纸上墨迹未干，似瀑布飞白，又似蛰龙睡起，真是好字。

可是萧秀才，你也须知道“书法”二字首先不是指那真草隶篆。

裴宣亦是能写的，虽不及萧让毫端挺秀博采众长，经年吏案，笔下自有一般遒劲的气度在。不知多少人见到裴宣都暗叹了声“可惜”。

“像我们这样的人，只怕要被史书唾弃的。”萧让磨着墨，没来由地叹道。他想到了骆宾王、皮日休，还有朝廷三番两次的轻侮。

“那就自己写。”裴宣一笑。

南征方腊是宋江自己请命的。就在启程前，蔡京差府吏到营中，索要萧让，只说他书法好，要留在府中听用。

古之良史，书法不隐。故《春秋》作而乱臣贼子惧。

如今他算什么，帮闲还是门馆先生？

萧让悒悒不乐，却不敢多言惹事。裴宣见状，握了握他的手，惯使羊毫的五指在强盗窝里混了几年，仍是纤长柔韧不染腥血。“侯门深似海……保重。”

“怎生却颠倒说！”萧让急道，“太师府的水再深，不过是早晚侍奉，小心而已。怎比得战场凶险？”

裴宣的笑容在肃然的眉下徐徐绽开，“不必担心。”他缓缓抽回手，加上一句，“我的功夫比你总要好一些的。”

便是聪明的裴宣也料不到此去无用武之地。宋江只借他一支笔。一百零八个兄弟像墨滴一般，依次从纸上淡出。他在功劳簿上写他们的名字，在祭文上写他们的名字，在死亡名册上写他们的名字。

等到天子把十年寒窗也未必能求得的官秩赏下来，他却挂冠而去。

2013年7月


End file.
